I can do anything better then you!
by Alana Granger
Summary: Pure LJ fluff. About how they fell in love. Finished Beware, very coney....


Anything you can do I can do better  
  
Lily walked out onto the Quidditch field. She didn't play on team. She didn't follow the sport. She was good at flying, but for some strange reason, she didn't enjoy it much. That day, she was bored. She knew the Gryffindor team was practicing. Usually, she would be anywhere but the Quidditch pitch when her team was there. Her two least favorite people were on the team. Sirius Black, and James Potter.   
  
Like I said before, Lily didn't play Quidditch, but if she did play, she would be a seeker, or maybe a chaser. She stood there at the edge of the field. For no reason what so ever, that Lily could see at least, the whole team came, and landed in the middle of the field. Team meeting.   
  
Suddenly, something came over Lily. A streak of jealous came into her head. Why didn't she play Quidditch? She could be a great player! She was on of the best flyers on her first year class! And even though she had not continued the sport she was sure she could be better then some of the players. At least she could be better then Potter.   
  
"Hey, Potter!" she shouted. She had no idea what she was doing. "Want some competition? Some practice? I bet I could get that snitch way faster then you! No problem!" She walked out to the team. "You on your Nimbus, me on a school broom, you could use the advantage. Want too, or are you afraid you will lose to a girl?"   
  
James just stared at her. He had never seen Lily fly. She was probley horrible. And she was right; he could use the practice. "Uh, sure Evan's but you sure you want to humiliate your self like this?" he flashed her his famous Potter grin.  
  
Lily glared at him. "Anything you can do, I can to better, Potter, and that is a fact." She quickly ran to the broom shed, while she was away, James turned to his teammates. "Have any of you seen her fly before?"   
  
Sirius, the only one in her year on the team, said to him. "Well, we saw her in first year, but I don't think anyone was really paying attention to her there. Everyone was watching Peter fall off his broom."  
  
"Well, she's probably horrible, anyway, no need to worry. I mean, she is Evans," he said quietly, seeing Lily run back across the field.   
  
"Ready?" she asked in a low, challenging voice.   
  
"Say the word." he said, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"Go!" shouted Sirius, waving a bright yellow flag that had conveniently appeared in his hand.   
  
The team, plus Lily rose into the air, and started practicing their game. Everyone kept Lily in the corner of there eyes. She was, as I've said before, an amazing flyer. She did some loops for fun, and then started searching for the snitch. She spotted it right away. As did James.   
  
The two were on separate ends of the field with the snitch in the exact middle. The eyed each other carefully, then dashed for it at the same moment. They both were going the same speed. Lily on her clean sweep, and James on his Nimbus, they aimed right for each other. If they both weren't great flyers, they would have crashed, luckily, they both had great control over their brooms.   
  
They were five feet apart. Four feet. Three feet. Two feet. The both reached for the snitch, at the same time. The both touched it at the same time. Their hands gripped separate sides of the snitch, and they each tried to pull it towards themselves. Then they realized they both were both holding the snitch. They stopped pulling. They looked up at each other.   
  
Now, I know this sounds stupid, but in that moment, they fell in love. In the one single moment, where there hands were touching, gripped around each other's, they fell in love. It's kind of hard to explain. It just happened. In those few seconds, they learned that they were meant for each other. The slowly lowered to the ground, each of them still holding the snitch, and looking into each others eyes…  
  
Many years later it was still discussed who had won the game. Lily claimed that since she was on a slower broom that she should have won. James claimed that he didn't want to beat a girl. They never found out. They left this world to early to find out. 


End file.
